


Truth or Dare AU

by shiroeswife



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Horror, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Truth Or Dare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroeswife/pseuds/shiroeswife
Summary: Shiroe and his friends take a trip to the beach to enjoy some time away together. While they’re there, they stumble upon some interesting ruins that a few of them wish to investigate. Which will quickly become their shelter from a storm, and they decide to make the time worth it by having some fun. Little do they know that by starting a game of truth or dare, they will be sealing their fate with a vengeful spirit.( self-insert characters shipped with canon included, based off the truth or dare movie, doesn't take itself too seriously )





	Truth or Dare AU

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely won't take itself too seriously, considering I'm mainly parodying the movie. It's also my own twist on it. Mine and a friends inserts are included in this au, and shipped with canon characters.

The warmth of the sun from the window served as the perfect light for me to catch up on a couple pages of my book. I leaned against the kitchen counter, using the morning sunlight as my only light source. My initial idea was to finish the short read before Shiroe was out of the shower, waiting for him patiently while also completing this book. I had been trying to finish it for months, work and other things keeping me from it.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes, sipping on my tea beside me. The house was rather quiet, and I felt myself falling against my palm that rested against my cheek. The words on the page below started to blend together, and my eyelashes slowly fluttered closed. It didn’t take long for me to slowly fall asleep.

Before I could slam my head into the counter, I felt a hand slowly touch my shoulder gently. It caused me to jump a bit, my eyes fluttering open as I glanced at the man beside me.

“Oh… hey Shiroe,” I mumbled, “Did I fall asleep?”

He nodded, his hand running down my cheek. The warmth of it calmed my thudding heart, and I relaxed into my chair with a sigh.

“Yep. Almost. Are you sure you want to go?”

I nodded, sitting up from the stool and stretching my arms.

“Of course I do. I just didn’t get enough sleep as I would have wanted to last night. Besides, Sayeko and Marielle would kill me if I canceled plans.”

Shiroe shook his head, chuckling as I yawned and leaned my forehead against his stomach. He ran a hand through my hair, delicately pushing the strands as he held me close. In the peaceful quiet of the kitchen in that early morning, I could easy fall back asleep in this position. But I was both excited for this trip and ready to get out on the road for some damn fresh air.

“No they wouldn’t. I’m sure she’d understand if you were tired.”

“Yeah, but… I’ve been looking forward to this weekend for months.”

Shiroe let out a sigh, but didn’t protest. He knew that I was right, and he definitely didn’t want to upset me.

Today we were getting ready to meet up with our friends to head out to the beach for the weekend. Me and Sayeko thought it would be fun to get away for the weekend, all of us needing a break from everyday life and stress. I haven’t spent a lot of time with my friends like that in a long time. It would be great to get away and have a fun time.

After months of deadlines and meetings, this was what I needed. Shiroe felt the same, but he was just looking out for me. It’s why I loved him and why I was excited for us to get married soon. It was another reason why we needed to get away. Lately he and I have just needed a break from the world. We would technically still be with friends, but we did get a separate hotel room in the hopes of having some alone time at night.

Just as I was getting used to the feeling of his arms around me, I heard my phone chime beside me. I quickly picked it up, reading the text from Sayeko through blurry eyes.

“Oh, they’re about to pull up,” I said, quickly shutting my laptop and throwing it into its case, “Are you sure you don’t just want to take my car? It’s gonna be kind of cramped.”

“Yeah, it’ll be easier to take one car. Besides, they already agreed that they trust me driving more than any of you guys.”

“Now, I have no idea why they’d say that.”

I winked teasingly, slipping my bag onto my shoulder.

“Hey, I’m a pretty good driver,” He said, then took a better glance at my face, “What?!”

“Yes, babe, you’re a good driver. But more like you’re… too good of a driver.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He followed me to help me grab my bags, just as Sayeko pulled up in our driveway. She should have already picked up Akatsuki and Marielle, and we were their last stop. I helped pitch in some cash so we could rent a bigger vehicle since most of us who had vehicles didn’t have one large enough for all of us.

Biting my lower lip, I tried not to giggle too hard as I spun around to face him. The look on his face was pretty adorable. He looked almost betrayed in a cute, joking sort of way.

“Shiroe, baby, I love you. But you drive like my grandmother.”

He scoffed, “I do not. I drive responsibly!”

“Too responsibly!”

“So would you rather me drive like Naotsugu?”

My eyes widened, and I had no words at that point.

The lift of his brows just made me giggle loudly, gently pushing his chest playfully. The thought was already frightening enough, and he knew that. He was there when I specifically asked Sayeko not to let Naotsugu take the wheel. At all. I’d much rather deal with Shiroe’s careful driving than his… fast and furious kind.

“Yeah, I thought so,” He laughed.

“You know, just because you won this time, doesn’t mean anything.”

I poked his chest for emphasis, pursing my lips as I noticed him getting closer. My chest heaved slowly as I tried to catch my breath from laughter. The distance was slowly closing between us, and I felt his fingers slip through my own. His lips pressed against mine so softly, that I almost didn’t feel it at first. I kissed back, smiling in between each one as my cheeks flushed red.

It wasn’t until I heard the loud knock near my ear that I suddenly jumped and yelped rather loudly.

“Are you guys ready in there?”

I rolled my eyes, quickly opening the door before he could knock that loudly again.

“Oh, there you are! What’s taking you so god damn long?”

“None of your damn business, bitch.”

“Now, that’s just rude!”

I stuck out my tongue at Naotsugu as I walked backwards towards the car.

Sayeko was already rushing out of the car to give me a hug, helping me get my bags and throw them into the trunk. Marielle rolled down her window, reaching her hand out to pinch my cheeks.

“There’s my cute sister!”

“Marielle, please, don’t-”

She stopped only long enough for her to open the door and yank me inside. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace, and I was already beginning to gasp for air.

“Marielle, do we have to do this every time?” Akatsuki asked from the seat near the opposite window.

She rolled her eyes, giving me a sympathetic smile.

“Didn’t you two just see each other yesterday?” Sayeko asked, appearing behind us as she tried to help Marielle relax her fingers.

“Every day away from my sister is a terrible day!”

Finally, I was able to break free from her hold, and I slid down onto the ground as I gasped for breath. Granted, I was being a bit dramatic about the whole thing, but it really did feel like I was just getting my breath back after a long time. She literally knocked the wind out of me.

Sayeko helped me onto my feet, and she tried not to giggle from the face that I was making. I rubbed the base of my neck and chatted with the girls while Shiroe helped Naotsugu put up the rest of the bags.

“Are you ladies ready to go? You got everything?”

“Yeah, yeah we’re fine. Just waiting on you two slowpokes.”

I winked, ignoring the roll of both of their eyes.

The sun was beating down above us, which was both a good and a bad sign. It was a good sign that it was perfect beach weather, but it was bad because it made me miserable. I was feeling much better once I was inside the car, sitting in front of the AC that was blowing right on me.

“I’ll stop at a store and let you guys get some snacks. We’re about two hours out,” Shiroe said, giving my hand a little kiss before he started the car.

“Ooooh! Did you say snacks?”

“Yes, children, he did.”

“Who the hell are you calling a child?!”

“Naotsu, baby, please. Shhh…”

I rolled my eyes, folding my legs underneath me in the seat and getting more comfortable.

This was going to be a long, long ride. But I was looking forward to it. My friends may be weird and sometimes wild, but I loved them to death. This was one of the reasons why I knew that this weekend was going to be the best.

But little did I know that there was so much more in store for us. So much more than just a simple beach weekend.

Something much… much deadlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For more feel free to check out my self-indulgent tumblr under the same username as mine here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
